1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and an organic light emitting display device using the same and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a data driver and an organic light emitting display device using the same and a driving method thereof, in which data signals with a desired voltage value can be generated.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a flat display device that displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) for generating light by a recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a rapid response speed and can be driven with low power consumption. The organic light emitting display device generates light by supplying currents corresponding to data signals to the organic light emitting diodes using driving thin film transistors formed in respective pixels.
The organic light emitting display device displays images with a desired brightness by generating the data signals using data supplied from an external source and supplying the data signals to the pixels. Here, a data driver is used to convert the data supplied from the external source to the data signals.